You Are All I Ever Wanted
by Roxius
Summary: Probably my last Rozen Maiden fic unless I get any new ideas for this series. Anyway, it's 30 random sentences of Souseiseki X Suiseiseki. This means it's lesbian twincest, people, so do not read if you do not like it. Also, I beg for reviews!


Title: You Are All I Ever Wanted

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: T

Pairing: Souseiseki X Suiseiseki

Summary: Probably my last Rozen Maiden fic unless I get any new ideas for this series. Anyway, it's 30 random sentences of Souseiseki X Suiseiseki. This means it's lesbian twincest, people, so do not read if you do not like it. Also, review if you can, so I can feed my family and keep a steady lifestyle, okay?

* * *

**1. Doll**

They were just both dolls...yet they had the capability to love.

**2. Fire**

She lies dying, her body being devoured in the flames, thinking of what could have been.

**3. Dream**

When Souseiseki wakes, she finds her bed empty and ponders to herself if it had been just a dream.

**4. Kiss**

Blushing, Suiseiseki just apologized and ran out; Souseiseki brought her fingers up to her lips and felt the heat rise in her cheeks.

**5. Silence**

'I should tell her...' Souseiseki thought, but she said nothing.

**6. Music**

As she sleeps, Suiseiseki hears faint music...it was of the lullaby Souseiseki used to sing to her.

**7. Calm**

Souseiseki wraps her arms around her twin sister, and she immediately calms down.

**8. Fight**

"Please...we don't have to fight...desu." Suiseiseki begged, but Souseiseki just unsheathed her giant shears and dashed at her.

**9. Leave**

'Why did you have to leave, Souseiseki...before I even got to tell you how I feel?'

**10. Desu**

Ever since she heard the first "desu" to come from her lips, Souseiseki had been in love with her.

**11. Now**

She couldn't hold in her feelings anymore; Souseiseki grabbed her sister by the shoulders and kissed her passionately.

**12. Advice**

Souseiseki knew she needed help on figuring out her feelings for her sister, but she never thought she would get that help from Suigintou of all people.

**13. Gift**

Souseiseki looked at the bouquet of roses in her hand and prayed to Rozen himself that everything would work out smoothly.

**14. Dress**

Although it was dirty, dusty and old, Souseiseki always loved seeing Suiseiseki in her familiar green dress.

**15. Scream**

Suiseiseki threw her head back and screamed pitifully into the sky as she clutched her sister's limp body in her arms.

**16. Love**

"I don't even care that we're sisters...I love you so much!"

**17. Forever**

Souseiseki had promised her sister that they'd be together forever, but in her heart she knew it was lie.

**18. Ask**

If there was at least one thing Souseiseki wanted to ask her sister, it would be this: 'Why?'

**19. Feeling**

That kiss they shared was so full of feeling and passion; yet it didn't seem to mean anything to them.

**20. Tears**

When Shinku asked Souseiseki if she was crying, the girl just shook her head and said it was only rain. However, there wasn't a single cloud in the sky.

**21. Float**

As she laid in her sister's comforting arms, Suiseiseki felt like she was floating through the sky, all of her worries and troubles blown away in the breeze...

**22. Never**

"Never leave me-desu..."

**23. Moment**

It had lasted for only a moment or two, but it would forever be etched into the memories of the two sisters.

**24. Back**

Suiseiseki's eyes widened and a smile spread on her lips as she saw Souseiseki walk out in front of her, alive and well. "I'm back..."

**25. Secret**

Jun and Shinku both knew of Suiseiseki and Souseiseki's relationship, but they promised to keep it a secret from the others.

**26. Book**

Suiseiseki always wondered what was so great about the book that Souseiseki stayed up late into the night to read. She was surprised when she found out it was a photo album full of pictures of her.

**27. Sex**

They didn't know how much time they had left together before something bad happens, so they made the most of their time.

**28. Mad**

"If I lost control...would you stop me?"

**29. Rage**

As she watched Souseiseki's lifeless body fall to the ground, two emotions fueled her body: deep sorrow...and rage.

**30. Supernova**

Suiseiseki had never seen a supernova before, but she wondered if it had as much of an impact as the kisses she shared with her sister.


End file.
